El exorcismo de Takao
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: un olor a quemado me hace desopertarme rapidamente, la cama se empieza a mover, palabras de adentro hacia afuera se escriben en mi cuerpo. kaiXtakao
1. Chapter 1

_**SUICHI: HOLA SE QUE NO HE TERMINADO ALGUNAS HISTORIAS PERO PROMETO TERMINARLAS BUENO ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO A MI AMIGA FANTASMITA. ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIO VIENDO UNA PELICULA.**_

**_ACLARACION: ESTA HISTORIA SE ENCUENTRA BASADA EN LA PELICULA "EL EXOCISTA DE EMILY ROSS" Y EN OTRAS COSAS MAS BUENO ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN. LOS PERSONAJES DE BEYBLEDE NO ME PERTENECEN SIN MAS PREANGULOS PASEMOS AL FINC._**

"_**CONOCES A KAI HIWATARI???"**_

-Hola –dijo un peliazul estirando la mano-

-Espero que tu estancia aquí sea plena, y aproveche muy bien todo el tiempo que se encuentre aquí –devolviéndole el apretón te manos-

-No tiene ni por que decirlo, se muy bien a lo que vengo –el joven poseedor de unos zafiros cierra su puño y se da un ligero golpe en la frente- pero que tonto soy no me he presentado –el señor de avanzada edad frente al joven solo sonríe- mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya.

-Espero que no se me olvide –con un tono serio y divertido- pero –quitándose sus gafas y sentándose en su asiento- ya estarás al tanto de cómo funciona esto cierto –viendo atentamente al ojiazul- bueno te lo recalcare, aquí es un internado, entran jóvenes inexpertos en el arte del gourmet pero salen hechos todos unos chef –asiendo diferentes movimientos con la mano derecha.

-Claro que lo se señor Dikenson (espero que se escriba de esta manera bueno si no es así porfitas háganmelo saber) amo la cocina mas que a nada.

-Bueno espero que siguas con ese humor todos los días, ve a tu recamara ya sabrás cual es cierto?

-Si, claro que lo se señor

- Siendo de ese modo te pido mas bien te ordeno que te vallas a tu habitación y que te acomodes y estés listo para mañana tu primera clase es a las 9 de la mañana en el aula 406.

-si señor!

Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, cuando paresia que no saldría de primero de preparatoria pues tenia muchos problemas con las matemáticas y la verdad había perdido la esperanza de pasar esa materia pero pensé en mi sueño profesionalmente y mírenme ahora me encuentro en la universidad de México, mejor dicho en la mejor universidad de gastronomía del mundo, me encuentro muy feliz, soy un principiante por eso estudiare muy duro, se que cuando alguien le gusta lo que quiere pone todo su es fuerzo…llego frente a mi habitación por lastima pero tendré que compartirla con alguien mas, pero no importa. Abro lentamente la puerta y cuando entro

-TAKAO KINOMIYA –un chico de cabellos rubios se acerco al peliazul que traía sus maletas, el peliazul las soltó pues este chico lo abrazo y casi lo asfixia-

- Max! –Dijo apartándose del rubio- casi me matas –con una sonrisa-

- pero si no te había visto durante 1 año.

- claro pero eso no quiere decir que me ahorques je je je. No sabia si aquí te encontraría vine con la esperanza de encontrar a mi mejor amigo, y mira lo encontré.

-no digas cosas, oye ya conociste a ese viejo tacaño de Dikenson.

-no digas eso Max es un buen tipo.

-lo dices por que para ti son todos "buenos tipos"

-hey no te burles –riendo-

-Te párese si arreglamos tus cosas y nos vamos a darte la bienvenida.

-Creo que seria una buena idea –su amigo siempre le gustaban las fiestas, y se ponía de malas cuando no aceptaba- pero ayúdame no te quedes ahí viendo como tonto –tomando una almohada que se encontraba en la cama y aventándosela-

El rubio se encontraba arreglando las cosas de su amigo, desde hace mucho que no se veían por eso quería celebrar, y aprovechando que era un día libre. Cuando acabaron el moreno se metió a la ducha, mientras que el rubio se encontraba mensajeandose con un amigo. El moreno salio de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, la mirada del rubio se poso en el cuerpo del moreno, Takao al darse cuenta de que Max le observaba se ruborizo. El rubio miro para otro lado algo nervios.

/_takao...tan cerca pero tan lejos…tan iguales pero tan diferentes, ja ja que gracioso no? Yo soy solo para ti un amigo nada mas, un amigo que frió es decirlo de esta forma bueno pensarlo….me fui de tu lado por que no aguantaba las ganas de tenerte enfrente y no besarte….eres un idiota sabes Takao/_

te dije que ya estoy listo Max –takao se encontraba casi gritándole pero el rubio no respondía- HOLA!!!!

Perdón dijiste algo? –un poco sorprendido

Estoy listo desde hace un rato e intento ya irnos para que no salgas que no te dejo disfrutar las fiestas y eso.

Oki.

El rubio se levanto rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar, mientras que el moreno le seguía, tomaron un taxi a las afueras del colegio, el moreno miraba todo pues era nuevo en la ciudad y también en país, mientras que Max le contaba lo que había hecho todo de casi todo lo que le había pasado, el taxita también se había metido a la conversación del rubio, llegaron a una gran casa.

/_valla Max no ha desperdiciado su tiempo, bueno solo espero que esto no tarde mucho para poder descansar n.n/_

mira Taka-chan aquí vive un amigo, espero que también sea el tuyo –con una sonrisa en el rostro-

si.

Ambos entraron, todo se veía muy elegante. El peliazul se encontraba muy estremecido pues no se sentía a gusto, toda esa gente, todo el ambiente de fina calidad, ni siquiera controlaba bien su español, el moreno se detuvo pues choco con una persona, como la otra persona traía una charola de bebidas la cual se cayó, el moreno decidió ayudar pues había sido su culpa.

gomen ne……. Quise decir lo siento. – cuando alzo su mirada se encontró con unos ojos color carmín que solo le observaban con curiosidad.

No tienes de que preocuparte, ya vendrán los sirvientes y lo recogerán todo.

Hola Kai!!!! – dijo el rubio, casi empujándolos para que ya no chocaran con la mirada.

Hola Max, pero dime quien es tu amigo – hubo un poco de silencio pues el rubio con un gesto le indico al bicolor que no se le acercara a su amigo- bueno me presentare solo mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, y pues soy el organizador de esta fiesta.

Mucho gusto –dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya.

Valla eres japonés cierto? – con un semblante duro-

Si –con la misma sonrisa- tu igual lo eres?

VASTA –dijo el rubio con algo de enojo- por que no vamos a platicar a otro lado –con el tono de su voz mas suave-

Si –dijo el bicolor.

El bicolor tomo la mano del moreno, y se lo llevo al jardín, la verdad es que nunca había visto a un ángel, pero que era lo que estaba pensando como que un ángel si apenas lo empezaba a conocer más bien apenas era la primera vez que lo veía. Mientras tanto el rubio solo observaba la escena, un amigo de Max se acerco a el y lo llevo con otros chicos, el rubio solo acento con la mirada.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y el rubio se encontraba en la barra libre solamente mirando a su takao, como era que se reía con eso chistes malos del bicolor, mientras tomaba más vodka.

El bicolor se encontraba senado en el pastizal al igual que su invitado estrella, el solo se encontraba hablando, eso si que era raro pues casi el no hablaba mucho con las demás personas, pero con el moreno era diferente, le hacia sentir mucha confianza, el moreno miro un momento al cielo y respiro profundo, el bicolor se le acerco un poco mas asta estar mano con mano.

te sucede algo? – cuestiono el bicolor

no –volviendo su mirada a la del bicolor- no es nada

claro que lo es, sabias que cuando una persona dice el famoso "nada" siempre significa mucho.

Mmmm pues eso si que no lo sabia pero ya lo se –sonrió- bueno solo pensaba en todas las personas que deje en Japón, pero no tiene importancia ya.

El bicolor se quedo un momento callado, temía que esas personas especiales hubiese una en particular que halla enamorado a Takao- claro que la tiene, vamos somos amigos puedes confiar en mi.

Creo que si tenia razón – ríe un poco- con eso del nada, pero ya te dije eso no tiene importancia, bueno solo extraño a mi abuelo.

A tu abuelo – respira profundo- no te preocupes el estará bien, por que no le hablas por teléfono de mi casa para que eses mas seguro, o en un fin de semana yo te puedo llevar a Japón.

No te preocupes –tomando la mano del bicolor- soy muy paranoico cierto?

No, bueno solo un poco –riendo- y a todo esto se me a olvidado preguntare que es lo que estudias.

Pues veras yo voy a estudiar para ser chef, y me llama mucho la atención el arte culinario de México, y tu que es lo que estudias?

Yo pues veras yo ya termine la carrera de administración de empresas desde hace mucho, y pues ahora estudio en la fuerza armada de México, y juego para un equipo local de gualadajara, conoces el fútbol?

Claro que si, no me digas que juegas en el rebaño sagrado?

Pues si te diré, creo que compartimos la misma pasión por un país.

Si, eso párese, pero no se como puedes hacer tantas cosas sin estar de malas o así, y a demás como puedes estar en una escuela donde enseñan a matar.

En eso te equivocas Takao, te enseñan muchas cosas, y pues las armas solo son armas y todas sirven para lo mismo, pero lo que más me gusta de este país es que no es problemático, así que no creo que en mucho tiempo soliciten mis servicios para eso. Y pues no es mucho lo que hago pues las empresas de mi abuelo están en otro país, en Rusia y solo voy debes en cuando, y juego todo los domingos, pero ahora ya tengo un motivo mas para meter gol.

El moreno se quedo un poco sorprendido y antes de que se diera cuenta los delicados y fríos labios del bicolor se encontraban el los suyos, solo cerro los ojos y profundizo mas el beso, cuando ya no tenia mas aliento los dos se separaron, el moreno miro su muñeca izquierda la cual traía un reloj que apenas le había obsequiado el bicolor- ya es muy tarde, me la pase muy bien pero mañana es mi primer día en la escuela y no quiero llegar tarde –dijo nervioso, y volteo a ver a max-

El moreno solo le dio otro beso menos profundo al bicolor y se hecho correr, el moreno tuvo que batallar un poco con su amigo borracho, se lo llevo a fuera y tomo el primer taxi.

El rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras que el moreno no paraba de pensar en Kai.

-mi cabeza me duele un poco.

-como no te va a doler, si tomaste demasiado- en un tono furioso-.

No me regañes, me duele mucho es mas siento que voy a vomitar.

no lo hagas – en un tono de desesperación- mejor ve al baño.

Aprovechando mi estado de ebriedad, yo no sabia que también le tiraras al otro lado Takaito, ni creas que no te vi.

No digas tonterías, tú sabes perfectamente que yo amo a Aya.

Pues no te veías muy amenazado para el beso – el rubio solo salto de la cama para ir al baño-

AYA. tienes razón si la amo, por que no me detuve, por que no le puse un vasta , no se que fue lo que me paso, pero ese Kai –con un tono mas romántico- pero yo no soy gay así que es mejor arreglar las cosas lo mas antes posible, además no falta mucho –dijo mirando su mano derecha en la cual tenia un anillo-

Todo se encontraba en la oscuridad los ligeros rayos de la luna se filtraban por la ventana, unos ojos azules solo miraban el techo cerro los ojos un momento y se quedo dormido, pero algo inexplicable lo hizo despertarse, pero no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando no se podía mover, tampoco las palabras de su boca querían salir solo sus ojos los tenia abiertos, su corazón latía y latía cada vez mas fuerte, sintió un viento frió, ya era todo un hecho que tenia miedo, siento como debajo de la cama se encontraba vibrando muy fuerte, vio a Max tranquilo durmiendo, quería gritar, por ultimo sintió que alguien respiro en su oído diciendo murmullos. CONTINUARA…

DEDICADO A MIS HERMANAS, A TERESITA, BRYAN Y A KAI.

ESPERO QUE ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. CON ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO PEDIRLES PERDON POR QUE SE QUE MUCHOS HAN LEIDO MIS HISTORIAS Y PUES POR MUCHA COSAS NO HABIA PODIDO SEGUIR EN MI TRABAJO DE ESCRITORA. ALGUNAS COSAS DE LAS QUE LE PASARON A TAKAO ME TOCO VIVIRLAS BUENO MAS BIEN CASI TODO EL ROLLO PERO NO SE DESESPEREN QUE MUY PRONTO TRAERE OTRO EPISODIO.

PORFITAS DEJEN SU OPINION.

PROXIMO EPISODIO: ¿ WHAT HAPPEN?


	2. Chapter 2

SUICHI: HOLA ESPERO NO A VER LOES HECHO ESPERAR DEMASIADO BUENO ESTA HISTORIA SE LA QUIERO DEDEDICAR A AYA Y VIRI.

ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.

"_EL MIEDO ES EL PEOR DE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, ES TAN CRUEL QUE LLEGAMOS A HACER NUESTROS PROPIOS ENEMIGO, ES UNA NECESIDAD ALEJARNOS DEL MIEDO PARA DARLE PASO AL AMOR"….suichi._

" ¿ WHAT HAPPEN?"

-Que demonios me pasa, no me puedo mover, tampoco hablar es todo un hecho que estoy muerto del miedo, la oscuridad se empieza a hacer mas intensa, aun que no me puedo mover siento como mi cuerpo se encuentra temblando, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, me siento muy mal, no se que sea pero yo…nunca extrañe a alguien como ahora, siento que mis ojos quieren llorar…….en un momento me pongo de pie noto que de mi frente caen gotas de sudor, prendo la luz rápidamente- MAX ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO –trato de echarle la culpa al rubio, aun que en el fondo se que el no es la persona con la que debería enojarme-

-Que te pasa Takao? – el rubio se levanto muy rápido de la cama- takao que te paso? Estas muy pálido?

No es nada olvídalo, solo que estoy muy nervioso por mi primer día, si creo que los nervios me hicieron alucinar demasiado jeje -rio nervioso- Max me puedo dormir contigo?

Esta bien, pero no me despiertes temprano

Max, mañana tienes clase a la primera hora –dijo sarcástico-

Como sabias he –con una mirada de sueño y un poco aterradora-

Por que esta tu horario a ahí –señalando un pedazo de papel arriba de su cama-

Cierto.

Los dos chicos volvieron a la cama, el rubio se encontraba ruborizado por la presencia de su "amigo" quizás el beso que le dio a Hiwatari solo era para provocarle celos, y en realidad todo era una farsa, además por que quería acostase con el, el rubio llevo una mano a su cara y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el moreno solo miraba la habitación, y con mas detalle su cama pero sentía ese miedo que es inexplicable cuando te asomas en la noche debajo de tu cama, Takao tenia la sensación de que nuevamente le iba a ocurrir de nuevo.

Como no puede haber nada, yo sentí claramente como esa maldita cama se movía, bueno como vibraba, esto es muy extraño, quizás solo lo imagine o tal vez tuve una pesadilla, o es un castigo del SEÑOR por ser Tan cruel con Aya, a ver como me sentiría YO si mi prometida se besara con otro, peor con otra, soy un asco, si quizás sea eso, pero ya no volverá a pasar, solo tres años en esta escuela y seré el mejor chef…..claro y tendré esposa. Pero ahora que lo pienso por que lo bese? Yo no beso a las personas por que si, en mi primer día estoy asiendo destrozos, por favor ya no quiero sabe nada de ese Kai, no se que mas podríamos llegar hacer, cuando yo estaba mas solo Aya se apareció en mi vida, es mi amiga sobre todo mi amante, ella me da mucho amor y yo lo hecho a la basura solo por un chico lindo, eso no esta bien, y peor es besar a otro chico, yo que siempre juzgaba a esas parejas ahora no se que hacer, claro que si sabes Takao, no fue muy honesto de tu parte que no le dijeses a Kai que a la persona que te esta esperando en Japón es tu prometida no simplemente una cosa sin importancia.

Al otro día en la mañana.

-Buenos días

- Buenos días, pero solo eso vas a desayunar Max –dijo el moreno aun en la cama-

-Claro –con una tasa de café- recuerda yo solo me especializo en bebidas, y ya date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde.

-Si

El moreno salto de la cama muy alegre y se metió a la ducha. Se vistió, el rubio solo lo miraba de reojo para que no se diera cuenta el moreno.

-Max sabes es mejor que olvidemos lo de ayer si?

- Si es lo que quieres, pero no me has respondido a mi pregunta.

-cual?

-Por que besaste a Hiwatari.

- TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA HABLAR DE ESO.

- Perdóname Takao pero asta donde yo se TIENES UNA PROMETIDA.

-se agacho- crees que no lo se – por sus ojos corrían gotas saladas- Max no entiendo como hice eso, yo amo a Aya, no tienes idea de cómo me siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- A mi no me tienes que prometer nada –poniendo su mano en la de su amigo-

- La voy a llamar, y le contare todo, y más que obvio pediré su perdón.

-Claro ella se lo merece, y ahora por favor apurare o llegaras tarde.

El moreno tuvo una calurosa bienvenida en su salón, como podías ser tan feliz solo haciendo lo que mas te gusta, como podías al mismo tiempo darles todo ese cariño que sientes en un plato, el moreno se encontraba en el laboratorio haciendo su practica, era una difícil receta pero tenia que lograrla.

-Había olvidado lo bien que se siete hacer dulce, es algo que me relaja por completo, y cuando pienso en Aya tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo mejor, mis compañeros son muy simpáticos, y las chicas pues son muy amables en todos lados, esa chica no me deja en paz bueno creo que seremos buenos amigos,

-Tienes que amasarlo mejor Takao –dijo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés-

Pero creo que para hacer la mermelada de fresa debemos de dejar unos trozos para que sepa mejor.

Claro, por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Viridiana –noto que el moreno se iba a presentar- no te preocupes se quien eres y en mi país se saluda así –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

Cuando ambos chicos se encontraron en su habitación nuevamente, ambos estaban agotados, solo se miraron y se tiraron en la cama, el moreno se levanto y salio de la habitación, en busca de un teléfono a las afueras del campus encontró uno.

_Conversación telefónica._

_-hola amor –dijo una dulce voz._

_-como sabias que era yo?_

_-es muy simple estuve esperando tu llamada desde en la mañana._

_-lo siento, es que estuve muy distraído y estuve cocinando Aya no sabes como me gusta este lugar, claro y siempre pensé en ti amor._

_- j eje je claro por eso te tardaste tanto nunca te han dicho que cundo cocinas te desconectas del mundo._

_- claro usted mi señorita como cien veces, pero ese mundo eres tu._

_- eso espero – bromeando-_

_- por cierto te tengo que decir algo muy importante no te puedo decir que no te enojes por que eso seria estupido de mi parte, ayer Max me invito a una fiesta y me bese con otro chico._

_-valla – la dulce voz se encontraba casi quebrada- agradezco tu sinceridad, pero yo no me tengo por que enojar, estoy triste, pero dime sentiste algo._

_- claro que no, tu sabes que si hubiese sentido algo yo ya te lo hubiera dicho, además es algo que no volverá a pasar…._

_-quien me lo asegura –interrumpiendo al moreno-_

- _tienes que confiar en mi amor, si no entonces no tengo sentido, por favor solo fue un error pero ya te dije que no volverá a pasar._

_- esta bien, sabes te extraño mucho_

_-yo también._

_- se te oye cansado, sabes supongo que a de ser muy tarde por allá es mejor que vallas a dormir, recuerda que te amo si….adiós._

El moreno colgó la bocina, y camino alivianado a su habitación, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, se sacudió y entro a la habitación, se sentó en su silla y empezó a sacar su tarea y hacerla, el rubio solo lo observaba un poco curioso pues Takao era de eso chicos con el dilema "no hagas nada hoy si lo puedes dejar para mañana" gran dilema pero ese no es el punto del rubio.

Por que haces tarea a esta hora??

Aya me perdono, y lo tomo bien, bueno como toda dulce novia, y pues es mejor que haga la tarea o si no estaré en problemas mañana, sabes estoy muy cansado eso de matizar no es algo que se tome a la ligera, y ayer no pude dormir bien que digamos, solo quiero tener una noche tranquila.

Por cierto, hoy no voy a dormir en la habitación, me invitaron a una gran fiesta o como aquí se dice un "PACHANGON" no me importa dormirme en las clases, esa fiesta no me la pierdo por nada.

Será con Kai???

Y para cuando es tu trabajo de "los pasos para elaborar chiles en hogada"

Para mañana, pero respóndeme.

Claro, pero usted jovencito haga su trabajo, mientras yo me divierto.

El rubio salio de la habitación muy alegre, mientras que el peliazul solo escribía y escribía, las horas fueron pasando, por fin cabo y miro el reloj de su buró, eran exactamente 2:45am se cambio y se metió a la cama, se quedo dormido.

Un extraño olor lo despertó, un raro olor a quemado, se levanto de la cama de inmediato pues pensó que su habitación se encontraba en llamas, reviso todo el cuarto asta la pequeña cocina que tenían, reviso las llaves de la estufa pero nada, incluso fue al pasillo pero las alarmas de incendio no percataban nada, entro nuevamente de su habitación, cruzo los brazos, la puerta cautivo su atención, la puerta se encontraba abriéndose, el moreno la cerro, y nuevamente se empezó a abrir, la respiración del chico comenzó a hacerse agitada, se recargo en la puerta, y camino rápidamente a su cama, Takao solo repetía "no es cierto" un fuerte golpe le fue dado debajo de la cama esto lo altero demasiado, su corazón latía al mil por hora, se tapo con la manta deseando que esta lo protegiese, algo o alguien le empezó a quitar la manta, su cama temblaba, el peliazul clavo la mirada en su buró, en el tenia uno bote de lapiceros, el cual se encontraba en el centro pero se empezó a mover asta caerse al suelo, el colchón empezó a hundirse, el moreno se encontraba sin habla, su corazón se empezaba a no querer mas latir, un grito de parte del moreno se escucho, cuando pudo recuperar su dominio de su cuerpo, salio corriendo de la habitación, pero cuando salio se percato que una sombra lo QUE ALLA SIDO DE SU AGADO PROXIMO CAPITULO: CUANDO LA OSCURIDAD ME EMPESO A DAR MIEDO, UN CORAZON DESTROSADO EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos les quiero dar las gracias por leer mis historias no se que pasa pero últimamente como que no tengo comentarios eso es muy triste para mi pero no para ustedes ok? Le quiero agradecer a TAKAITA HIWATARI por seguir mis pasos (mis historias) te quiero decir mi querida amiga TAKAITA que con tus palabras me has animado mucho, me sacaste de mi cruel depresión, y me hiciste ver que escribir es lo que mas me gusta en el mundo y ya no lo había hecho, también quisiera decir que voy actualizar mis historias para que sean del agrado de todos, y una ultima cosita Kairi es mi hermana jeje je y yo soy la que escribe la pareja de KAIXTAKAO, soy SUICHI.

_Así es cuando están pensando algo._

"CUANDO LA OSCURIDAD ME EMPEZO A DAR MIEDO, UN CORAZON DESTROZADO EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD"

El moreno se encontraba en la plena oscuridad desiando el lo mas profundo de su corazón que lo que sucedía fuera una terrible pesadilla, se dio cuenta de cómo alguien lo seguía se volteo, y miro una silueta de una niña con algo en la mano, con los ojos brillos de color rojo, con vestimenta negra de altura media y cabello un poco largo, el moreno se había quedado sin habla, su respiración se hacia mas rápida, sintió mucha mas miedo al ver a esa "niña" no se podía mover se encontraba estático en el suelo, en un santiamén se callo al suelo. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente, solo miraba a su alrededor, no quería ir a su habitación pues pensaba que tenia algo muy pero muy malo esa habitación, recordó que en el campus había una capilla, corrió para ella.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, y el sol pronto saldría unos ojos azules se empezaron a abrir.

_maldición me quede profundamente dormido aquí, bueno ni tanto solo como unos cinco minutos- miro su reloj de su muñeca pero el reloj se quedo en las 3 a.m.- quizás me estoy volviendo loco, a ninguna persona razonable le suceden esas cosas, es mejor ir a clases y en la tarde ir con un buen psiquiatra-_

Tomo su cabeza con las dos manos y se fue a su habitación, noto que el rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido "dichoso el" se dijo para si mismo y entro al baño pensando el lo de ayer, se cambio y despertó a su amigo, sabia que era una locura hablar de algo como eso con alguien pues lo creerían que se encontraba drogado o loco, o loco y drogado, pero era un riesgo que tenia que correr, y peliazul miro al rubio.

Sucede algo Takao???

Mira, se que lo que te voy a contar no es nada razonable pero, necesito habla con alguien sobre esto, no se si ya me estoy volviendo loco o que pasa con mi cabeza.

Sea lo que sea cuéntamelo, además tenemos un poco de tiempo.

Ayer acabe muy tarde mi trabajo, y dormí un poco un olor a quemado me despertó revise todo el cuarto pero no había nada, cosas tenebrosas pasaron, mis lapiceros se encontraban en el suelo, y algo abría la puerta, estaba arriba de la cama cuando esta brinco y luego se hundió, Salí de la habitación y detrás de mi se encontraba una silueta de una niña lo mas raro era que si estaba de frente por que no le pude ver la cara, no te que sus ojos eran rojos, y desde una cierta distancia eran como dos focos prendidos, me encontraba muy asustado y fue a la capilla.

Estas bromeando verdad? – con un poco de miedo-

Claro que no Max.

Eso no puede ser, debiste estar dormido y a ver soñado todo eso, y quizás eres sonámbulo y caminaste asta llegar a la capilla. Pero dime Takao es en serio lo de esa niña?

Si!!!!!!

Me estas gastando una broma cierto – vio a su amigo y su mirada indicaba que hablaba muy enserio- creo que a esa niña la he visto – tratando de recordar donde la vio-

En serio?

Si, me parece que la vi en Internet, exactamente en un correo que me mandaron por correo, pero no es posible que la hallas visto, por que recuerdo un fragmento de la historia la cual dice " cuando el fotógrafo saco la foto en medio de los ataque de la segunda guerra mundial, pero cuando el la saco no había nada" es imposible takao esa foto fue muy llamativa para todo el mundo, pero eso sucedió en otro país, es imposible.

paso la saliva por su garganta- Max eso si que da miedo –tomo su brazo y lo empezó a frotar-

Pero ya olvídalo si? Y vamos a clases.

El moreno solo movió la cabeza, aun que era de día y todo estaba muy lindo el peliazul todavía no se le quitaba el miedo, en el receso se puso a pensar y sacudió la cabeza, se olvido de ese incidente, y sonrió. Sus compañeros se encontraban charlando y el moreno se unió a la plática unas cuantas risas salieron de su boca.

El día avanzaba y ninguna pregunta estaba con su respuesta, pero trataba de que eso quedara en el pasado, comenzó a cocinar su comida.

-Hola niño!

-hola Viri

-estas muy distraído hoy verdad?

-no tuve una buena noche, es todo.

-mmmm valla –poniéndose un poco roja-

-no es lo que te imaginas –rió, y luego los dos rieron-

-entonces? – con duda-

-crees en los fantasmas?

-claro que si, por que?

-bueno lo que pasa es que a un amigo lo están espantando, tipo así que le están suspirando al oído y moviendo su cama, pero lo mas raro es que no es a las doce sino a las 3 a.m.

- Hay pero que fresa –por lo de "tipo así" – bueno pasando a lo otro pues es lógico takao.

- pero por que seria lógico si se supone que a las doce es cuando se encuentra en el punto medio del día y la noche, es cuando salen los fantasmas y así.

- No Takao, estas en un gran error, mira cuando crucifican a cristo son exactamente las 3 de la tarde, y cuando dan las 3 de la mañana hay una gran fuerza por que a esa hora gobierna todo el mal.

- Sinceramente eso me empieza a dar miedo, pero cambiando de tema no quieres un helado?

- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se poso en la cara da la chica- As dicho mis palabras mágicas

Los dos chicos se fueron, las clases habían terminado, todo el colegio se encontraba tranquilo, el moreno se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pues con lo que le había dicho Viri, no tenia por que temer en el día, el viento soplaba, y acariciaba su cabello asiéndolo dormir mas a gusto, sus ojos se encontraban siendo derrotados por el sueño, le quiso dar paso al sueño cerrando los ojos, cuando se encontraba ya en un sueño profundo sintió como unas manos lo agitaban de un lado para el otro, abrió lentamente el ojo derecho pero solo vio la imagen borrosa de un chico, luego abrió el otro ojo lentamente, se sentó y volvió a caer, un chico se le subió al pecho y tomo la cara del moreno.

-Kai!!!!!

- Hola –aun en sima del moreno- Que hermosa forma de encontrarte.

- Sabes, ya no quiero que me busques mas – aventándolo y caminando a su habitación-

- Que es lo que quieres decir?

- Que lo que paso el otro día, fue un accidente una locura – con un poco de tristeza en su mirada-

- Mi dulce Takao, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero en tu corazón dice otra, y lo se por ni siquiera puedes mentir para hacerme creer que ya no te ingreso, por favor no me hagas reír, en este momento lo que mas deseas es que e tome en mis brazos y te de un beso.

- Claro que no, tu y tus besos no me provocan nada.

- así quieres intentar? – Tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo asta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara- Que me hiciste? Solo te he visto una sola vez, y te aseguro que daría mi vida por ti – besándolo-

- Por favor no hagas esto mas complicado –separando sus bocas y volviéndolo a besar, unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos- no entiendes, cuando me tocas me confundes, pero esto no puede seguir.

- POR QUE??? ES UN ERROR QUERERTE TANTO??? POR QUE ME MIRAS CON COMPASION QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!!!! YO SE QUE ME AMAS!!!

- NO PUEDO KAI! TU NO TIENES POR QUE HACERTE ILUCIONES CONMIGO.

- NO TE VOY A DEJAR EMPAZ! NOVOY A DEJARTE IR ENTIENDELO.

- QUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO O QUE, NO ME PUEDES QUERER POR QUE ME VOY A CASAR-

El bicolor lo dejo ir bajo la cara y de sus ojos caían lagrimas, como era posible que aun sin tenerlo lo hubiese perdido, pero como iba a competir con una prometida si el solo había sido el placer de un solo día.

_Camino lentamente por los pasillos asta llegar a la salida, mi chofer me espera en la puerta principal, subo al carro y no digo ni una palabra solo le indico al chofer con gestos que hay que irnos, no se por que pero todo mi enojo lo desquito con el pobre hombr_e_ solo recuerdo esas palabras que acabaron con todas mis ilusiones, como puede ser tan cruel el destino, ni siquiera pude gozar una relación, solo el placer me duro unos días, una mirada basto para que me pudiera gustar, una hora para poderlo amar pero me va a costar toda la maldita vida lograr olvidarlo, el destino esta en mi contra, levanto la mirada y por las calles veo miles de parejas felices, bajo la mirada, quizás hay personas que no deben ser felices y una de ellas soy yo, siento como mi corazón se esfuerza al querer latir, siento que algo me quema por dentro, y como el pecho me dan unos fuertes golpes……_

El moreno solo se dirigió a su habitación con la cara triste, estaba a punto de llorar pero Max se enojaría si lo veía en ese estado, y más si se enterase de lo que había pasado, sacudió la cabeza y entro. Miro todo el cuarto, vi a su amigo tomando te en la cama, y leyendo una revista, el peliazul trato de no hacer mucho ruido.

Como estuvo tu día? – cuestiono el rubio-

Un poco pesado, pero nada que una siesta no pueda arreglar.

Si, Takao se lo que paso, pero me alegra que te hallas dado cuenta de que lo que hubo entre el y tu se acabo.

Si, Max eres mi mejor amigo, se supone que debería de decirte todo, y últimamente no te lo he dicho, no se que es lo que me pasa pero me dolió mucho a verle dicho la verdad a Kai.

Fue lo mejor, además que pensabas tenerlos a los dos – con un tono gracioso-

Pues si jejeje

No puedes jovencito, bueno sabes me encuentro muy cansado es mejor tratar de dormir un poco, no quiero llegar otra vez tarde a la misma clase –con una sonrisa-

Mmmmm tienes razón, que tonto soy – poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, y dándole un pequeño golpe a su cabeza con su mano-

Que pasa?

Se me olvido investigar algunas cosas en la biblioteca –con la mano se despidió de su amigo- nos vemos.

El moreno salio de la habitación, los pasillos se encontraban oscuros, por alguna razón poco explicable las luces de los corredores estaban apagadas, como todavía no oscurecía completamente se veía bien, al pasar por una ventana Takao decidió asomarse un poco, al ver como los árboles se movían a causa del viento se veía un poco tenebroso, en un árbol vio una silueta de un chico, con un sombrero negro, pero no le presto atención pues la vista no era de mucha confianza y mucho menos en la oscuridad.

Llego a la biblioteca, escogió unos cuantos libros, se sentó, y empezó a estudia, se encontraba un poco cansado, un bostezo salio de sus labios, su cabeza la poso en la mesa, y por un momento se quedo dormido, han sentido alguna vez que se quieren despertar de un sueño pero no pueden, y les llega a la mente "eres dueño de tus propios sueños" pero esa frase te hace parecer como un perfecto tonto ( sin ofender) el chico de despertó y empezó a escribir en su libreta, el peliazul tenia la costumbre de escribir sin mirar sus apuntes, había acabado de escribir, miro su libreta, y solamente había escrito garabatos y unas cuantas frases en otro idioma, sintió mucho interés por saber que decía, primero termino con su tarea, fue por todos los libros de idiomas.

Veamos –abriendo un libro- arabico no es.

Busco por muchos libros pero no llego a ningún resultado, se rindió, casi dormido llego a su cama, solo se acostó y se quedo dormido.

La noche se pasaba lenta, la luna se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, de repente la cama del moreno se empezó a sacudir, abrió los ojos al instante, sintió un ligero calor en su pecho, su cuerpo se empezó a doblarse como si fuera un pedazo de papel, salía sangre de su nariz, sentía pequeños rasguños en su cara, miraba como de las paredes salían criaturas feroces, como una imagen lloraba, como la cama se sacudía y se sacudía, trataba de gritar pero sentí que alguien le tapaba la boca, sus ojos por unos instantes fueron verdes, alguien le decía en su oído palabras que desconocía, se callo de la camas, tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y empezó a rezar desceradamente tenia como pensamiento " que hice para merecer estos castigos, por que yo, dios acaso quieres verme sufrir" unas manos de color negro intenso salieron por debajo de la cama, las ventanas se azotaban al igual que la puerta, unas risas macabras se escuchaban por todo el colegio, su cuerpo nuevamente empezó a doblarse como si tuviera epilepsia, vio como una sombra de un joven con manos esqueléticas lo tocaron suave para luego darle un tremendo golpe y dejarlo inconsciente. CONTINUARA

PROXIMO EPISODIO: ESTIGMA!!!!!!

POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS


	4. Chapter 4: Stigma

Hola a todos les quiero dar las gracias por leer mis historias no se que pasa pero últimamente como que no tengo comentarios eso es muy triste para mi pero no para ustedes ok? Le quiero agradecer a TAKAITA HIWATARI por seguir mis pasos (mis historias) te quiero decir mi querida amiga TAKAITA que con tus palabras me has animado mucho, me sacaste de mi cruel depresión, y me hiciste ver que escribir es lo que mas me gusta en el mundo y ya no lo había hecho, también quisiera decir que voy actualizar mis historias para que sean del agrado de todos, y una ultima cosita Kairi es mi hermana jeje je y yo soy la que escribe la pareja de KAIXTAKAO, soy SUICHI.

_Así es cuando están pensando algo._

"CUANDO LA OSCURIDAD ME EMPEZO A DAR MIEDO, UN CORAZON DESTROZADO EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD"

El moreno se encontraba en la plena oscuridad desiando el lo mas profundo de su corazón que lo que sucedía fuera una terrible pesadilla, se dio cuenta de cómo alguien lo seguía se volteo, y miro una silueta de una niña con algo en la mano, con los ojos brillos de color rojo, con vestimenta negra de altura media y cabello un poco largo, el moreno se había quedado sin habla, su respiración se hacia mas rápida, sintió mucha mas miedo al ver a esa "niña" no se podía mover se encontraba estático en el suelo, en un santiamén se callo al suelo. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente, solo miraba a su alrededor, no quería ir a su habitación pues pensaba que tenia algo muy pero muy malo esa habitación, recordó que en el campus había una capilla, corrió para ella.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, y el sol pronto saldría unos ojos azules se empezaron a abrir.

_maldición me quede profundamente dormido aquí, bueno ni tanto solo como unos cinco minutos- miro su reloj de su muñeca pero el reloj se quedo en las 3 a.m.- quizás me estoy volviendo loco, a ninguna persona razonable le suceden esas cosas, es mejor ir a clases y en la tarde ir con un buen psiquiatra-_

Tomo su cabeza con las dos manos y se fue a su habitación, noto que el rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido "dichoso el" se dijo para si mismo y entro al baño pensando el lo de ayer, se cambio y despertó a su amigo, sabia que era una locura hablar de algo como eso con alguien pues lo creerían que se encontraba drogado o loco, o loco y drogado, pero era un riesgo que tenia que correr, y peliazul miro al rubio.

Sucede algo Takao???

Mira, se que lo que te voy a contar no es nada razonable pero, necesito habla con alguien sobre esto, no se si ya me estoy volviendo loco o que pasa con mi cabeza.

Sea lo que sea cuéntamelo, además tenemos un poco de tiempo.

Ayer acabe muy tarde mi trabajo, y dormí un poco un olor a quemado me despertó revise todo el cuarto pero no había nada, cosas tenebrosas pasaron, mis lapiceros se encontraban en el suelo, y algo abría la puerta, estaba arriba de la cama cuando esta brinco y luego se hundió, Salí de la habitación y detrás de mi se encontraba una silueta de una niña lo mas raro era que si estaba de frente por que no le pude ver la cara, no te que sus ojos eran rojos, y desde una cierta distancia eran como dos focos prendidos, me encontraba muy asustado y fue a la capilla.

Estas bromeando verdad? – con un poco de miedo-

Claro que no Max.

Eso no puede ser, debiste estar dormido y a ver soñado todo eso, y quizás eres sonámbulo y caminaste asta llegar a la capilla. Pero dime Takao es en serio lo de esa niña?

Si!!!!!!

Me estas gastando una broma cierto – vio a su amigo y su mirada indicaba que hablaba muy enserio- creo que a esa niña la he visto – tratando de recordar donde la vio-

En serio?

Si, me parece que la vi en Internet, exactamente en un correo que me mandaron por correo, pero no es posible que la hallas visto, por que recuerdo un fragmento de la historia la cual dice " cuando el fotógrafo saco la foto en medio de los ataque de la segunda guerra mundial, pero cuando el la saco no había nada" es imposible takao esa foto fue muy llamativa para todo el mundo, pero eso sucedió en otro país, es imposible.

paso la saliva por su garganta- Max eso si que da miedo –tomo su brazo y lo empezó a frotar-

Pero ya olvídalo si? Y vamos a clases.

El moreno solo movió la cabeza, aun que era de día y todo estaba muy lindo el peliazul todavía no se le quitaba el miedo, en el receso se puso a pensar y sacudió la cabeza, se olvido de ese incidente, y sonrió. Sus compañeros se encontraban charlando y el moreno se unió a la plática unas cuantas risas salieron de su boca.

El día avanzaba y ninguna pregunta estaba con su respuesta, pero trataba de que eso quedara en el pasado, comenzó a cocinar su comida.

-Hola niño!

-hola Viri

-estas muy distraído hoy verdad?

-no tuve una buena noche, es todo.

-mmmm valla –poniéndose un poco roja-

-no es lo que te imaginas –rió, y luego los dos rieron-

-entonces? – con duda-

-crees en los fantasmas?

-claro que si, por que?

-bueno lo que pasa es que a un amigo lo están espantando, tipo así que le están suspirando al oído y moviendo su cama, pero lo mas raro es que no es a las doce sino a las 3 a.m.

- Hay pero que fresa –por lo de "tipo así" – bueno pasando a lo otro pues es lógico takao.

- pero por que seria lógico si se supone que a las doce es cuando se encuentra en el punto medio del día y la noche, es cuando salen los fantasmas y así.

- No Takao, estas en un gran error, mira cuando crucifican a cristo son exactamente las 3 de la tarde, y cuando dan las 3 de la mañana hay una gran fuerza por que a esa hora gobierna todo el mal.

- Sinceramente eso me empieza a dar miedo, pero cambiando de tema no quieres un helado?

- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se poso en la cara da la chica- As dicho mis palabras mágicas

Los dos chicos se fueron, las clases habían terminado, todo el colegio se encontraba tranquilo, el moreno se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pues con lo que le había dicho Viri, no tenia por que temer en el día, el viento soplaba, y acariciaba su cabello asiéndolo dormir mas a gusto, sus ojos se encontraban siendo derrotados por el sueño, le quiso dar paso al sueño cerrando los ojos, cuando se encontraba ya en un sueño profundo sintió como unas manos lo agitaban de un lado para el otro, abrió lentamente el ojo derecho pero solo vio la imagen borrosa de un chico, luego abrió el otro ojo lentamente, se sentó y volvió a caer, un chico se le subió al pecho y tomo la cara del moreno.

-Kai!!!!!

- Hola –aun en sima del moreno- Que hermosa forma de encontrarte.

- Sabes, ya no quiero que me busques mas – aventándolo y caminando a su habitación-

- Que es lo que quieres decir?

- Que lo que paso el otro día, fue un accidente una locura – con un poco de tristeza en su mirada-

- Mi dulce Takao, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero en tu corazón dice otra, y lo se por ni siquiera puedes mentir para hacerme creer que ya no te ingreso, por favor no me hagas reír, en este momento lo que mas deseas es que e tome en mis brazos y te de un beso.

- Claro que no, tu y tus besos no me provocan nada.

- así quieres intentar? – Tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo asta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara- Que me hiciste? Solo te he visto una sola vez, y te aseguro que daría mi vida por ti – besándolo-

- Por favor no hagas esto mas complicado –separando sus bocas y volviéndolo a besar, unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos- no entiendes, cuando me tocas me confundes, pero esto no puede seguir.

- POR QUE??? ES UN ERROR QUERERTE TANTO??? POR QUE ME MIRAS CON COMPASION QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!!!! YO SE QUE ME AMAS!!!

- NO PUEDO KAI! TU NO TIENES POR QUE HACERTE ILUCIONES CONMIGO.

- NO TE VOY A DEJAR EMPAZ! NOVOY A DEJARTE IR ENTIENDELO.

- QUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO O QUE, NO ME PUEDES QUERER POR QUE ME VOY A CASAR-

El bicolor lo dejo ir bajo la cara y de sus ojos caían lagrimas, como era posible que aun sin tenerlo lo hubiese perdido, pero como iba a competir con una prometida si el solo había sido el placer de un solo día.

_Camino lentamente por los pasillos asta llegar a la salida, mi chofer me espera en la puerta principal, subo al carro y no digo ni una palabra solo le indico al chofer con gestos que hay que irnos, no se por que pero todo mi enojo lo desquito con el pobre hombr_e_ solo recuerdo esas palabras que acabaron con todas mis ilusiones, como puede ser tan cruel el destino, ni siquiera pude gozar una relación, solo el placer me duro unos días, una mirada basto para que me pudiera gustar, una hora para poderlo amar pero me va a costar toda la maldita vida lograr olvidarlo, el destino esta en mi contra, levanto la mirada y por las calles veo miles de parejas felices, bajo la mirada, quizás hay personas que no deben ser felices y una de ellas soy yo, siento como mi corazón se esfuerza al querer latir, siento que algo me quema por dentro, y como el pecho me dan unos fuertes golpes……_

El moreno solo se dirigió a su habitación con la cara triste, estaba a punto de llorar pero Max se enojaría si lo veía en ese estado, y más si se enterase de lo que había pasado, sacudió la cabeza y entro. Miro todo el cuarto, vi a su amigo tomando te en la cama, y leyendo una revista, el peliazul trato de no hacer mucho ruido.

Como estuvo tu día? – cuestiono el rubio-

Un poco pesado, pero nada que una siesta no pueda arreglar.

Si, Takao se lo que paso, pero me alegra que te hallas dado cuenta de que lo que hubo entre el y tu se acabo.

Si, Max eres mi mejor amigo, se supone que debería de decirte todo, y últimamente no te lo he dicho, no se que es lo que me pasa pero me dolió mucho a verle dicho la verdad a Kai.

Fue lo mejor, además que pensabas tenerlos a los dos – con un tono gracioso-

Pues si jejeje

No puedes jovencito, bueno sabes me encuentro muy cansado es mejor tratar de dormir un poco

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ CON UN NUEVO CAPI, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LA RESPUESTA DE QUE ME HABIA HECHO CLARO QUE VOY A ACTUALIZR MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE IMAGINAN, SOLO ME QUEDA DARLES LAS GRACIAS BUENO, PASEMOS AL CAPITULO.

DEDICADO A AYA Y A VIRI.

ETIGMA…….

_Me duele mucho la cabeza, pongo mis manos en mi cara, abro lentamente los ojos y me encuentro con la ¿enfermería? Si es la enfermería de la escuela, mi mirada se encuentra en el techo, pero luego siento una mano en la mía volteo, y veo un rubio, con un gesto de preocupación, y una taza de café en la mano, me siento pero oigo que la enfermera me regaña._

Que me paso?

Eres un tonto.- casi llorando el rubio-

No te preocupes – puso su mano en la cara del rubio

Dicen los doctores que te desmayaste, pero estuviste inconciente por dos días, Takao puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro que si.

Como te escribiste esas letras raras en tu cuerpo.

De que me hablas, no estas drogado jejeje – se alzo la blusa y no tenia nada- vamos no seas paranoico

Te lo juro tenias algo escrito.

Debió ser tu imaginación.

Bueno te dejo solo para que descanses.

El que debe de descansar es otro –bromeando- y por favor ya no pienses en tonterías.

El rubio se fue.

_Kai…. Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tus suaves y delicados labios, pero no seria justo para aya ella es….es… con la quien me voy a casar, ha SENTIDO una gran sensación de tener una gran fuerza de atracción por algo que sabes perfectamente que te hará daño o que __tendrá consecuencias muy graves, pero….. el ya no ha de pensar en mi pues yo lo lastimé mucho._

En otro lado de la ciudad.

-Vamos Kai, no ganas nada ponientote así-el rubio rompió el silencio

- Spencer – solo miro- Takao era mi amor, aun que no lo creas estuve dispuesto a todo por el, incluso si el vendría aquí, yo me casaría con el –sostenido en la mano izquierda un cigarro-

- Ya estas hablando tonterías, como casarte, ósea por dios y luego tendrán hijos y yo seré su tío Spi.

- ¬¬ eso no fue chistoso –dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo- pero en serio no había sentido eso por nadie, pero sabes aun que el me dijo que esta comprometido yo… yo…quiero, no voy a quitar el maldito dedo del renglón –dándole un sorbo a una cerveza-

- Pues yo que tu, lo iba a buscar, por que si no me volvería alcohólico anónimo.

- Mejor alcohólico reconocido que alcohólico anónimo ja ja ja

Se la pasaron los dos chicos charleando toda la tarde el bicolor se había pasado un poco de copas y se fue a dormir, mientras su amigo le preparaba algo de comer para luego irse con su novia.

El bicolor se encontraba en su gran cama, dando miles de vueltas pues tenia un presentimiento, se sentó para después fumar mientras se decía "soy futbolista y fumo, que genial" se paro y se poso en la ventana, las estrellas estaban para una postal, se encontraba solo pensado que no se había dado cuenta de que el timbre sonaba y sonaba, y como había sido el día de descanso de todos sus empleados fue a ver quien era.

Que haces aquí?

Solo quería decirte esto – el moreno solo tomo la cara del bicolor y lo beso-

El bicolor cargo al moreno y cerro la puerta, lo llevo asta su habitación.

takao pensé…..que ya…nunca volvería a verte –su respiración se encontraba agitada-

se que es una locura pero, no se que me pasa no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar a tu lado – buscando el cuello del bicolor-

y tu prometida.

Bueno quieres que este contigo esta noche o no?

Claro que quiero que estemos juntos pero…-los labios del moreno sellaron los labios del bicolor

Entonces no hagas preguntas – volviéndolo a besar-

El moreno se encontraba arriba del bicolor, para luego estar viceversa, el bicolor se encontraba besando el cuello del moreno, mientras que el peliazul se encontraba acariciando el bien formado cuerpo del bicolor, el bicolor se encontraba quitándose la ropa mientras le quitaba la ropa del moreno, el moreno jugaba con el cabello del ruso, y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, la noche pasaba, y ambos se habían quedado dormidos al acabo de a ver hecho el amor, Kai le había dicho te amo.

_El sol me da en la cara, abro los ojos y veo que el ya no esta, es como si hubiese sido un hermoso sueño….si solo un sueño, pero en todo la con función olvido su abrigo, voy y lo tomo, y l__o abrazo como si fuese mi amado, en mi escritorio noto que hay una carta la abro, y dice "cuando leas esta carta ya me habré ido, ahí tienes todas tus respuestas, y todo lo que querías, si quieres hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme"_

El moreno se encontraba en el autobús regreso al colegio como se encontraba parado algo raro le sucedió, primero sintió con alguien lo empujo tan fuerte que fue a dar al suelo "que te pasa" dijo, pero al voltear no vio a nadie, se paro y sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, sintio como era golpeado brutalmente como el cuero se pe iba despegando poco a poco, y como las palmas de las manos y los pies eran agujerados, asta que se desmayo……CONTINUARA

POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

PROXIMO APITULO: CUANDO LA PESADILLA COMENZO.


End file.
